


Social Painting

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Percy lets Merlin drag him to a social painting event and is pretty sure he won't like it at all.





	Social Painting

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to do something like an advent calendar again for quite a while and looked at different challenges and advent fests, but none of them really fit my schedule. That's why I'll just do it the way I did before. Post a story each day, at least I'm trying to, up until Christmas. Half of them are not written yet, so bear with me as life is a bit more hectic as it was supposed to be at the moment. 
> 
> I dedicate this calendar to all of the lovely people I've met through the fandom, may it be in communities, chats, somewhere else online or in person. Each one of you continues to inspire me and helps me to express my love for the characters of the show. Thank you so much for being part of my life. I hope this series of drabbles helps to put you in the mood for Christmas or if you don't celebrate any holidays this season, you just enjoy them.

Percy frowned. What had he let Merlin talk him into? Social painting. What a stupid idea. He had no clue how to paint and what should be social about sitting in front of a blank canvas for two hours, trying to put something on it? 

He knew it was a bad idea when he entered the pub after Merlin, just happy that they escaped the cold early-December drizzle. There were little easels on each table and other then them, just women in the room so far. 

“Find us seats, I’ll get us some drinks.” Merlin shrugged out of his jacket and went to the bar. 

Some of the tables already had one or two people at them, so Percy steered towards an empty one.

“Why don’t you sit with these ladies over there?” A guy with longish dark hair and a wide smile asked. “We’re not only here to paint, you know?” 

Percy stared. The guy was gorgeous and his smile very contagious. “I know, but I’m here with friends. They need a place to sit, too.”

“And you are…?” The man held a list and read through it. “Merlin? Arthur? Lance?”

Laughing, Percy shook his head. “Percival. Percy.”

“Alright, Percival-Percy, I’m Gwaine and they trust me to show you how to create a wonderful painting tonight.”

“I know nothing about art, never painted in my life.”

“That doesn’t matter, if you need help, just yell for me.”

Percy smiled and already felt a lot better. If this painting thing wasn’t for him, he could still look at the man and that would be worth the horrendous fees they charged for this event. 

Merlin came back, drinks in hand, Arthur and Lance in tow. “Look who I found.”

Taking a long drag from his beer, Percy sat down and looked at his workplace. He knew he was basically just Merlin’s wing-man as Lance was Arthur’s. Why did they need them anyways? The pace at which they were flirting would lead to a huge wedding in no time at all. He grinned at Lance, who couldn’t help but chuckle when Arthur complimented the colours of Merlin’s shirt. 

“Speaking of colours,” Gwaine just passed their table. “To avoid any unwanted ones on your clothing, you can wear one of our aprons. I really recommend it.”

Lance went and got them all aprons, which they put on with much laughter. Percy started to relax. This had nothing to do with art education in school and if he went home with a blank canvas, it was fine by him, as long as he had a nice evening.

Gwaine finally declared everybody present and introduced himself, the painting that they were going to create and explained a bit about the technique the original was painted with. “But if you decide to do something completely different, I’m totally cool. We’re here to have fun.”

First, Percy tried to draw the main subject on his canvas with a pencil. They used a copy that Gwaine had handed out, put it behind the canvas and just copied it. That part was easy. It was a city scape and they would fill the lines and the spaces between them with colour, somehow. 

Gwaine came by their table once in a while, nodded and smiled and…was that a wink?

Percy blushed. 

“Interesting colours you choose, Percy.”

“Yeah, I thought, it’s winter and cold and so everything is grey and blue-ish.”

“You have a good eye for things like that. Do you just want to paint the city or will you add some people later?”

Tapping the end of the brush against his lower lip, Percy pondered. “Can I still add them? I already painted over the area where they should be.”

“Of course you can, let this dry for a bit, then I’ll show you how.”

When they were done, Percy stayed behind to help clean the place up, pack the paints and easels into a box and toss out the used kitchen towels and paper plates.

“Can I help you carry this out to your car?”

Gwaine smirked.

 

Later, Percy rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath. Not only had he helped taking boxes with painting materials to Gwaine’s old car, they had started snogging the moment the boxes were in the boot. They barely made it up to Gwaine’s apartment before they started undressing and as soon as they were inside, Gwaine had given him the best blowjob ever before he had taken him to his bedroom and fucked him thoroughly. 

“You know…”

Gwaine sniffed and looked over. “What?”

“I think I start understanding the ‘social’ in this social painting thing.” Percy grinned.

“So…will you come back?”

Percy rolled to his side and looked at Gwaine. “To the events or…” He looked around.

Gwaine laughed and kissed him again. “I thought that was rather obvious.” He leaned close to Percy’s ear. “If I’m not mistaken, I’ve got some edible paints somewhere. I could teach you to paint…on me?”

Groaning, Percy rolled onto his back again, the vibration in Gwaine’s voice producing images in his mind. 

“I take that as a ‘yes’.”


End file.
